betrayedbyrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Elric
tears aren't the end of your sins you have to bear them painfully, forever who are you waiting for in the maze of emotions where you can't even see the exit AGAIN -- YUI » general statistics * Blood type: O * Home: Resembool * Likes: * Dislikes: Milk * Weakness: Winry, Alphonse * Power: Alchemy → by knowing the chemical and physical structure of things, Ed can break them down and rebuild them as something else. Unlike most alchemists in his world, Ed can transmute objects without drawing a transmutation circle. He simple claps his hands together to make the circle with his arms. » background Edward’s childhood is pretty innocent. Born in the town of Resembool in southeastern Amestris, Edward is the oldest child of Trisha Elric and her husband Van Hohenheim. His brother, Alphonse, is one year younger than him. When Ed is about five, his father leaves the family, leading Ed to greatly despise his father in the years to come. As Trisha raises her sons on her own, Ed and Al discover their father’s books on alchemy and start to teach themselves, proving to have a natural talent for the subject. This greatly delights their mother and they work hard to learn more. But only a few more years pass before Trisha dies from an illness that had been plaguing her, leaving him and Al pretty much orphans. Their neighbor Pinako Rockbell, who is grandmother to their friend Winry, takes them in. Wondering if they can bring back their mother through alchemy, the brothers determine they still have a lot to learn. During a flood they encounter the alchemist Izumi Curtis and beg her to take them on as her apprentices. After the brothers survive a month on an island without alchemy and answer a riddle Izumi gave them, she takes them on as her students. After several months of studying alchemy (and hand-to-hand combat) with Izumi, the brothers return to Resembool and complete their research into human transmutation. Finally they attempt to resurrect their mother. But the transmutation ends in disaster. Ed is sucked into the Gate of Truth where he loses his right leg as a passage fee. Al fares worse though, losing his entire body. Desperate to not lose his little brother, Ed attaches his brother’s soul to a suit of armor, losing his right arm in exchange. At the suggestion of Roy Mustang, Ed decides to become a State Alchemist so he and Al can restore their bodies. He asks Pinako and Winry to give him an automail arm and leg so he can move freely and instead of the usual three years it takes to recover from the surgery, Ed does it in one. Once fully recovered, Ed goes with Mustang to Central for the National Alchemist exam. Due to his young age and his ability to use alchemy without drawing an array, Ed is proclaimed a genius and at the age of 12 becomes the youngest State Alchemist ever. Now named the Fullmetal Alchemist, he and Al return to Resembool long enough to burn down their childhood home before setting off to find a way to restore their bodies. Three years after receiving his State Alchemist qualification, Ed and Al pass through Lior while searching for the Philosopher’s Stone. Curious about the claims that the man running a church in the city can work miracles and bring back the dead, they investigate. Though they put a stop to Cornello’s charade the Philosopher’s Stone he was using crumbled and the brothers think it fake. Returning to East City, Mustang introduces them to Shou Tucker, the Sewing-Life Alchemist, who created a chimera capable of human speech. But that turns out to be a dead end as well, after they discover Tucker used his wife and daughter in his experiments. After a nasty run-in with Scar, a State Alchemist killer, Ed has to return to Resembool to have Winry and Pinako repair his automail. En route, he encounters Doctor Marcoh and finds out he worked on the Philosopher’s Stone. Marcoh eventually gives Ed the location of his research notes and he begs Ed to find the “truth behind the truth.” Once Ed reaches Resembool, Winry and Pinako set to work making Ed a new arm and adjusting his leg (as he grew some). The brothers head back to Central, to find Marcoh’s research notes, but a few days before the arrived the library in which the notes had been hidden was burned to the ground. Sciezka, who used to work at the library, recreates Marcoh’s research notes using her photographic memory. After 10 days, Ed and Al have decoded the research notes, only to understand why Marcoh calls it the “devil’s research.” Deducing that the “abandoned” 5th Research Laboratory had been used in constructing the Philosopher’s Stone, the brothers investigate. There, Ed finds a large alchemic array and encounters a suit of armor with a criminal’s soul attached. Before #48 can tell him anything about the people behind the lab, Lust and Envy destroy him, berating him for almost killing a “precious sacrifice.” Winding up in the hospital, Ed has to call Winry and ask her to come to Central to fix his arm. Noticing that Al is acting strange, they wind up in an argument over whether Al’s soul is real or not. With a little help from Winry they reconcile. Filling Hughes and Armstrong in on what they’ve learned from the 5th Research Laboratory, they’re interrupted by Fuehrer King Bradley making an unannounced visit. He reveals he knows what they’ve been up to and to tell no one about what they’ve found. As Ed and Al travel down to Dublith to visit Izumi, Winry stays in Rush Valley to take up an apprenticeship. In Dublith, Ed is promptly thrashed by Izumi for becoming a State Alchemist. Though she doesn’t know anything about the Philosopher’s Stone, she mentions an alchemist she met in Central who seemed to know something about it, their father. Once Izumi notices that Ed doesn’t need to inscribe a transmutation circle anymore, everything comes out. As a result of their actions, Izumi ends their master-apprentice relationship, and begins a new one with them as equals, alchemists in their own right. She determines that Al may have lost his memory from being inside the Gate and that if they get it back they might learn something. While Ed goes to the southern headquarters for his yearly assessment, Al got kidnapped by Greed, a homunculus wanting to know about soul transmutation. Not about to tell Greed anything, not after kidnapping his brother, Ed and Greed duke it out. Just as Ed was getting the upper hand, the military burst in (as Bradley had followed Ed from the southern headquarters) and Greed got away. When Al was pulled from the sewers, one of Greed’s underlings had been killed inside of him, causing him to experience a shock which restored his memory. Later, Ed questioned why everyone in the Devil’s Nest was slaughtered instead of kept for questioning, since Bradley had implied earlier that the people with the ouroboros tattoo were linked to unease in the military. As his fight with Greed left his automail damaged, Ed and Al head back to Rush Valley so Winry can fix it. While waiting for Winry to get parts to fix his arm, Al discovers Ling Yao. This leads to yet another fight as Ling is looking for the Philosopher’s Stone and Ed tries to blow Ling off. Al uses alchemy without a circle for the first time though. Once Winry fixes Ed’s arm (after beating him to a bloody pulp with a wrench), everyone heads to Central. Though Mustang tries to keep them from finding out, they learn that Hughes was murdered and that Ross has been convicted of killing him. The brothers run into freshly broken out of jail Ross, but Barry holds them up while she escapes. An explosion allows Ed to slip past, and when he chases after Ross he finds Mustang standing over a charred body. While they wait for the autopsy, Armstrong explains what happened to Hughes, and Ed connects the dots that someone killed Hughes because he found something related to the Philosopher’s Stone. Going over to visit Hughes’ wife, Ed and Al go over and tell her the truth about why Hughes was killed, and she keeps them from giving up on their search. The next day, Armstrong kidnaps Ed, with the pretense that his automail is broken and needs to be repaired. After taking a trip to the Xerxes ruins, where he spots an engraving that looks suspiciously like the array from the 5th Laboratory and encounters a group of Ishvalans who tell him that Winry’s parents were killed by an Ishvalan with tattoos on his right arm, Ed stops for a bit in Resembool. There he encounters Hohenheim in front of his mother’s grave and overhear Hohenheim and Pinako discussing his and Al’s human transmutation, and whether it really was Trisha that the brothers brought back. After Hohenheim leaves, Ed digs up the body he and Al transmuted (in the rain, with stops to vomit occasionally). Determining that Al really can return to his original state, he calls Izumi and asks if the child she transmuted really was hers. Izumi hangs up on him. When Ed gets back to Central he finds Al a bit banged up from an encounter with the homunculi. After fixing him, Al explains what he’d been up to while Ed was away, particularly with Barry and his body. Concluding Al’s body is still alive somewhere, and that it’s inside the Gate, Ed further theorizes that because they both added their blood, their souls got a little mixed inside the Gate, and now Ed supports both of their bodies. Determining that whatever they do, they need to talk to the homunculi, Ed and Al cook up a plan to trick them out when they hear Scar is in Central. Ling overhears and offers to catch the homunculus once they lure one out. It doesn’t take Scar long to show up, and though it takes longer than Ed had planned, Gluttony appears. Once Gluttony is trapped they try to catch Scar as well, but he escapes. After sending Winry back to Rush Valley, the brothers go with Mustang to where Gluttony is being kept. But before they can question him about anything, Gluttony goes berserk. Though Envy shows up to calm Gluttony down, Ling, Ed, and he still get swallowed. When Ed came to, he was in a dark bloody void. Here and there were corpses and ruins, the most important from the ruins of Xerxes. Realizing what happened there, Ed figures out a way to get out of Gluttony’s stomach. Getting out of Gluttony just brings more surprises as they finally meet the homuculi’s “Father,” who looks suspiciously like their father. Ed and Al fight “Father” but find their alchemy doesn’t work blah blah blah Ling blah blah blah Scar and Mei burst in blah blah blah their alchemy works blah blah blah Once Scar escapes, as he’s rather good at that, Ed and Al are taken back to the surface where they are informed that the people they care about are now hostages. Meaning if they don’t behave themselves, something might happen to Winry. Going over to Hawkeye’s apartment to return something he borrowed from her, Ed asks her about what happened in Ishval. So, she tells him everything she knows, which mainly consists of her own experiences there. Running into Al on his way back to the hotel, they compare notes about what they’ve learned about Ishval. Ed decides to talk to Mei about Xingian alchemy, but she leaves Central before he can. It’s not long though, before they receive word from Mustang that she was spotted heading north. Armstrong provides them with a letter of introduction to his older sister, and they head north to Briggs. But when they arrive at Briggs the cold causes Ed to have difficulty with his automail, limiting the amount of time he can be outside in the cold. To convince Major General Armstrong to help them in their search for Mei, they have to explain about everything (though they avoid talking about the homunculi), and she only agrees because she’s interested in how Rentanjutsu might be useful to her. While taking a tour of the fortress, a homunculus breaks up into the lower levels, and while the soldiers at Briggs manage to handle it, Ed and Al end up having to explain everything else to the Major General. It’s then that they realize the extent of what the homunculi are doing in Amestris, and that Briggs is next on their list. But before they can start looking for Mei, Lt General Raven arrives with Kimbley, as he’s been following Scar. Though Ed and Al pretend they are being suspected of being Drachme spies, the homunculi have Winry sent to the North anyway, to “reinforce” the brother’s situation. As it is, getting his automail changed to northern-style will prove helpful in the near future. Kimbley gives Ed instructions from the Fuhrer: Find Scar, Find Marcoh, and "take Briggs and carve a bloody crest into it", and if he completes his tasks he gets a Philosopher's stone. Ed pretends to agree so he can find Mei, who is with Scar. Naturally, things don’t go as well as planned. They do find Scar, Mei, and Marcoh, and find out about the research notes that Scar’s brother left behind. But Ed, Al, and Winry all get separated in an attempt to keep Scar and Marcoh out of Kimbley’s hands. Ed goes after Kimbley, and Kimbley takes down a whole tower over the entrance to the mining shafts. Ed gets impaled through the stomach during the fall and uses his own life force to stop the bleeding and protect his organs. Two of Kimbley’s men, Darius and Heinkel, defect and carry Ed to a doctor. Now all pretty much deserters, they give the military the slip and Ed takes them to an old hideout near Central. There he meets Greed!Ling, with Ling in control, who suggests that Ed and Al can get their bodies back the day the homunculi have been preparing for. Greed comes back before Ed can get much more info, so he decides to join up with Greed in hopes he can get what other info Greed might have (which he does). Throughout the winter and into the beginning of spring, Ed makes various preparations for the "promised day" of the homunculi. Knowing Winry will come home eventually, he hides out in the basement of her house so he can have his automail tuned up when she gets back. Once that’s done, he heads to Kanama, a slum outside Central, where he meets with Hohenheim. After punching his father the way he’s always promised himself he would, Ed finally hears the truth about his father and Xerxes. More and more pieces are falling into place with each new bit of information Ed learns. But as they’re preparing to head to Central, Ed spots a strange house on a nearby hill. Deciding to check it out right quick, he goes inside. » betrayed! information statistics Speed: 3 Might: 3 Sanity: 6 Knowledge: 5 inventory none found rooms none » relationships canon none betrayed! Lavi → Kanda → Yuffie Kisaragi → Lelouch vi Britannia → Linaly Klauser → Mjrn → Fran → Balthier → Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist